


Hot Stuff.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter loves his hot stuff.  He finds it simply irresistible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff.

**Title:** **Hot Stuff.**

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **([IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) [LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/), [DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 41** **2** **:** **Cheek to cheek.**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters.  No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _**:** _ Harry Potter loves his hot stuff.  He finds it simply irresistible...

**********A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ******** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at [_**rue16**_](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=325&key=PEKELEKE65dfe0967ee573efa51ab6c94f6ae4ce)

  
  
**Hot Stuff.** _ **  
**_

Severus doesn't ever shave on weekends.  He sleeps late, drinks too much coffee and lounges around the house looking sexy and disreputable.  Harry loves seeing his husband like this: all long limbs and relaxed smiles framed by irresistible designer stubble.

“You're drooling, Potter.”  Severus drawls, shamelessly enjoying Harry's admiration.

“So?  You grow your stubble on purpose to drive me crazy.”  He whispers, rubbing their faces together, cheek to cheek.

“Why would I do such a thing?”

“To make me squirm.”

“And?”

“To make me kiss you.”

Severus smiles wickedly.  
“Where's my kiss, then?”

Harry simply melts.  
“Come here, hot stuff...”

 


End file.
